marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Curtis Connors
"Todas estas almas perdidas y solas; Puedo guardarlos. Puedo curarlas! No es necesario para detener a mí, thumb Peter." :―Curt Connors[fte.] Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors es el profesor de ciencia de Peter Parker y Gwen Stacy. Intenta crecer su brazo perdido con un suero de regeneración, pero en cambio se convierte en el lagarto. Trabaja en Oscorp. Biografía ''The Amazing Spider-Man Richard Parker on the cross-species genetics theory, but when Richard disappeared, all seemed lost until Connors met Peter Parker, Richard's son. ">Una de las principales mentes científicas, intentos de Dr. Connors Ingeniero un suero de regeneración revolucionario para ayudar a los miembros de re-grow y tejido humano. Trabajó con Richard Parker en la teoría genética de la especie de Cruz, pero cuando Richard desapareció, todo parecía perdido hasta que Peter Parker, hijo de Richard Connors. Dr. Ratha forced him to begin the human trials. Connors did the test on himself, thus resulting in him becoming the villainous creature The Lizard. ">Peter dio a Connors la ecuación que sería correcto, y el médico comenzó a trabajar en temas de ratón, pero el Dr. Ratha le obligó a comenzar los ensayos en humanos. Connors hizo la prueba en sí mismo, lo que en él cada vez la criatura villano The Lizard. Midtown Science High School, before Spider-Man tried to make an antidote for the Lizard Serum. Lizard's ideas became more dangerous, as he tried to infect all of Manhattan with the Lizard Serum. ">El lagarto luchó a Spider-Man, alter ego de Peter, en un puente, en las alcantarillas y en la ciencia de Midtown High School, antes de Spider-Man intentó hacer un antídoto para el suero de lagarto. Ideas de lagarto se hizo más peligrosos, como trató de infectar a todos de Manhattan con el suero de lagarto. Oscorp Tower, where Lizard had wanted to release the Serum, but Spidey, along with Captain Stacy, tried to stop him, resulting in Lizard murdering Stacy. Spider-Man, at the last second, switched out the Lizard Serum and the Antidote with each other, so that the Antidote would spread over New York, saving all previously infected. Peter began to fall from the tower, and would've died, but Dr. Connors, free of the Lizard, took his hand and saved him. Connors, sadly, was then taken into custody. ">Spider-Man luchó el lagarto en la Torre de Oscorp, donde había querido lagarto liberar el suero, pero Spidey, junto con el Capitán Stacy, intentó detenerlo, resultando en lagarto asesinar a Stacy. Spider-Man, en el último segundo, conecta el suero de lagarto y el antídoto con otros, para que el antídoto se extendería sobre Nueva York, ahorro todo previamente infectados. Peter comenzó a caer de la torre y habría muerto, pero el Dr. Connors, libre de la lagartija, tomó su mano y lo salvó. Connors, lamentablemente, fue llevado en custodia. Beloit Psychiatric Hospital, Connors is visited by a mysterious man, who asks him if Peter knew the "truth" about his father. Connors replied no, but that the man should not harm Peter. The man then vanishes. ">Más tarde, en su celda en el Hospital psiquiátrico de Beloit, Connors es visitado por un misterioso hombreque le pregunta si Peter sabía la "verdad" sobre su padre. Connors contestó no, pero que el hombre no debe dañar a Peter. El hombre luego se desvanece. Rasgos de carácter Uno de Oscorp principales mentes científicas, intentos de Dr. Connors Ingeniero un suero de regeneración revolucionario para ayudar a los miembros de re-grow y tejido humano. Simplemente "quería cambiar las vidas de millones, incluyendo su." Sin embargo, cuando presionados para llegar a resultados, él decide convertirse en el primer tema de prueba humana. Mientras que inicialmente funciona, sin embargo, rápidamente cambia y transforma en una criatura de poderoso hombre-lagarto. Como el lagarto, parece muestra rasgos similares a un cierto tipo de ser conocido; Aunque muestra un animal astucia y crueldad, sin embargo, todavía muestra inteligencia de Connors, aunque un poco torcido, para crear una nueva raza de seres a heredar el mundo. Como el lagarto, Connors muestra habilidades sobrehumanas rivales, si no superando a Spider-Man, como fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad, agilidad, capacidad de caminar en las paredes, notables capacidades regenerativas y utilizando sus garras y cola a un grado efectivo para hacerle un adversario poderoso y letal a Spider-Man. Poderes Debido al suero que utiliza para regenerar partes del cuerpo que falta, también tuvo un efecto secundario no deseado. Mientras que transformó en The Lizard, Connors posee una variedad de atributos sobrehumanos. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Connors a sí mismo tiene la fuerza física normal de un hombre de su edad, altura y compilación que realiza poco ejercicio regular. Mientras que transforma, posee suficiente fuerza sobrehumana. Puede dominar a los seres humanos normales, vuelta estándar vehículos, como coches y furgonetas y Spider-Man incluso que él mismo es más fuerte que los seres humanos normales. Su fuerza física se ha extendido en los músculos de sus piernas lo que le permite saltar grandes distancias. *'Velocidad sobrehumana:' Mientras transformado, puede ejecutar Connors y movimiento a velocidad mayor que la del mejor atleta humano y puede alcanzar una velocidad máxima de cerca de 45 millas por hora. Él se muestra ligeramente más rápido que Spider-Man, a sí mismo. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Transformado, musculatura avanzada de Connors produce considerablemente menos toxinas de fatiga durante la actividad física que la musculatura de un humano ordinario. Él puede ejercer físicamente a sí mismo a su máxima capacidad durante 24 horas antes de fatiga comienza a lo afectar a. *'Durabilidad sobrehumano:' Mientras que transforma, piel escamosa y morirían mejorados de los tejidos corporales de Connors le proporcionan mucho mayor resistencia al daño físico que un ser humano ordinario. Él puede soportar gran impacto las fuerzas, cae de las alturas y balas de pequeño calibre sin mantenimiento de lesiones. *'Agilidad sobrehumana:' En su estado transformado, agilidad, equilibrio y coordinación corporal de Connors aumentan a niveles que van más allá de los límites físicos naturales de incluso el mejor atleta humano. Su agilidad rivales Spider-Man. *'Reflejos sobrehumanos:' Reflejos de Connors igualmente aumentan mientras que transformó y son superiores a las del mejor atleta humano. *'Regenerativa Factor de curación:' A pesar de la durabilidad física de la lagartija, él puede sufrir lesiones físicas. Sin embargo, si se lesiona, su cuerpo es capaz de regenerar rápidamente el tejido dañada o destruida con mucha mayor rapidez y eficacia que un ser humano ordinario. Mientras que transforma, poderes curativos de Connors se desarrollan hasta el punto donde puede regenerar totalmente faltantes de extremidades, al igual que muchas especies de reptiles conocidos. *'Cola:' Si bien transformado, Connors tiene una larga cola como reptil que puede usar para ayudar a equilibrar a sí mismo o como un arma ofensiva. Es capaz de batir su cola a velocidades de menos de 70 millas por hora. Teniendo en cuenta su dureza y resistencia física, puede generar suficiente fuerza como para romper el hormigón. También puede utilizar para estrangular a las personas con las. *'Colmillos y garras:' Mientras que transforma, de Connors pies y manos están cada uno con navaja afilada garras, combinado con su fuerza natural, es capaces de cortar materiales más convencionales, incluyendo carne, hueso, madera, piedra y algunos tipos de metales. Puede perforar a través del techo de un coche y puede rasgar a través de objetos de metal como armarios y otras cosas. Su boca también está llena de filas de dientes afilados de la maquinilla de afeitar que puede usar como armas ofensivas en situaciones de combate cercanos. *'Psionics:'El lagarto tiene una capacidad limitada de comando o atraer reptlies a él. No se sabe si es capaz de controlarlo o no. Esta capacidad es completamente inexplicable en este momento. Habilidades Connors tiene una inteligencia genial y es un experto en reptiles así. Aunque no ha tenido ningún entrenamiento formal de combate, sólo sus poderes junto con su salvajismo natural en su estado transformado hacen de él un combatiente formidable. En este formulario, puede hablar y es aún más inteligente aunque torcido. Relaciones *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - enemigo aliado convertido *Gwen Stacy - Intern volvió enemigo *George Stacy - víctima *Rajit Ratha - socio volvió enemigo *Richard Parker - ex pareja *Norman Osborn - empleador Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **The Amazing Spider-Man (''Primera aparición) , Rhys Ifans Detrás de las escenas *Ifans vestía una camisa verde por lo que su brazo se pudo quitar digitalmente en la edición. *Esta película marca la primera vez que el Dr. Curt Connors se convierte en el lagarto en la película, interpretado por Rhys Ifans. Aunque el personaje del Dr. Curt Connors apareció en las películas originales de Spider-Man de Sam Raimi, interpretadas por Dylan Baker, el personaje nunca se convirtió en el lagarto en el cine a pesar de ser insinuado fuertemente demasiado. *Antes de Rhys Ifans fue elegido como Curt Connors, Michael Fassbender fue originalmente considerado para el papel; finalmente pasó a desempeñar el Magneto en X-Men: First Class ''en su lugar. Trivia *El lagarto en ''The Amazing Spider-Man falta varias características claves que normalmente tiene en los cómics, como un hocico y ropa rasgada (generalmente una bata blanca y pantalones púrpuras). Marc Webb ha declarado que lagarto carece de un hocico porque Rhys Ifans es mediante la captura de movimiento para interpretar el personaje, y él belives de emociones de ese Ifan habría perdidas si un hocico estuvo presente. También se quitaron la ropa para darle el carácter de un aspecto más realista. Aunque es visto usando un labcoat algunas veces, es eliminado pronto afterwords. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Connors Categoría:Encarcelados